Luz de Luna
by Callixte.Cali
Summary: Cuando la ilegalidad se vuelve legal, las cosas tienden a parecer lo que no parecen, una guerra que marcará a una generación, a "Los Merodeadores"./Lemon/
1. Prefacio

"_**Luz de Luna"**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes canon de ésta historia no me pertenecen por obvias razones, ya que son parte del mundo fantástico de Harry Potter y de su creadora Joanne Katheline Rowling. **_

_**Dedicatoria del fic: En primera instancia va dedicada a mis queridas amigas "Hogwarts for ever", a mi Beta que me ha tenido la paciencia y dedicación para que éste proyecto surja desde el inframundo del "Antro", querida Der Nebel es para ti. También para Good_Luck que sin él no podría haber conocido lo que realmente vale la pena escribir.**_

_**En fin en concreto para el Foro "Los Malos Fics y sus Autores", que sin la ayuda de las víboras del Antro esto no sería lo que es. ¡Gracias a todos!**_

_**CaliDark.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Luz de Luna"**_

_**Prefacio.**_

El mundo de los magos cambiaba. La paz que se había vivido durante tantos años se esfumaba lentamente gracias a gente perversa, seguidores del Innombrable y que junto a él, mataban a inocentes que no estuvieran de acuerdo con su fin: el poder.

La luna dominaba con su luz aquella noche de intranquila paz mientras silenciosamente un ave de plumaje color fuego incandescente surcaba los cielos hacia un pueblo llamado Godric's Hollow. ¿Su destino? Una casa ubicada en las orillas del pueblo con paredes de fina madera y ladrillo color ocre obscuro, opacados ahora por la penumbra de la noche mientras que los marcos de hierro negro forjado en las ventanas y puertas, la hacían ver con una majestuosidad formidable.

Ésa era la casa de dos magos que esperaban órdenes para actuar conforme su deber: proteger de los mortífagos y del despiadado Lord Voldemort, a la mayor cantidad de inocentes posibles. El fénix voló hasta posarse sobre el marco de una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta, donde una fina mano lo acarició y desató la carta que llevaba en sus patas…

* * *

N/A: Advertencia: Si bien es un fic que en su gran mayoría se apegará al canon, hay un detalle con las hermanas Black, así que por cuestiones de trama del mismo, conviene que quede así. Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews.


	2. Capítulo I  El Comienzo

_**Capítulo I. **_

"**El Comienzo".**

Aquella mañana soleada, del primero de septiembre de 1971, se encontraba sumamente agitada como en cualquier inicio escolar mientras que el andén nueve y tres cuartos se llenaba con muchos niños y jóvenes que subían sus baúles al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Cuando el reloj del andén dio once campanadas, el Expreso de Hogwarts avisó con un silbido que faltaba poco para partir hacia una de las escuelas de magia y hechicería más importantes de Europa. Mientras que las puertas de los vagones se cerraban, algunos alumnos se asomaron por las ventanas para dar el último adiós a sus padres, antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse para tomar velocidad y dejar atrás aquel andén en la estación de King Cross.

Dentro del tren, el ruido que hacían los alumnos era demasiado pues algunos gritaban, otros reían o simplemente caminaban a través de los vagones del tren buscando uno vacío para el resto del viaje. Tal era el caso de dos pequeños como de once años que caminaban juntos mientras uno de ellos, un chico delgado, escuálido y de cabello grasiento, trataba de convencer a su compañera de cabello pelirrojo de algo…

—¿Sabes, Lily? Creo que no debería preocuparte lo que piense tu hermana de ti. —Ella lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeraldas mientras el chico continuaba tratándola de convencer—. Además, fue sumamente tonto de su parte haber mandado una carta vía lechuza pidiendo que la aceptaran, ¡en Hogwarts no reciben cartas de muggles! —El niño le sostuvo la mirada a la pequeña que había llamado Lily.

—Creo, Severus, que sí me debería de preocupar Petunia, finalmente me hubiera gustado que fuéramos juntas al colegio. —Se quedó callada un momento—. ¡Me ha llamado fenómeno! Cuando me despedí de ella en el andén. —La voz de Lily sonó triste.

—No le hagas caso, verás que en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts, nadie te verá como fenómeno. —Severus volvió mirar a la pelirroja cuando entraron al vagón vacío que habían encontrado—. Es de lo más normal del mundo que seamos magos. —Sin embargo, el chico se dió cuenta que no la había convencido aún, ya que Lily seguía algo triste.

—Nunca me había disgustado así con Petunia. —La pequeña se sentó junto a la ventana.

—Mira, al llegar yo te ayudo a que le envíes una lechuza y arregles las cosas con ella —contestó el chico, con algo de hartazgo.

—Está bien. —Lily le sonrió a Severus y después volteó hacia la ventana para ver pasar a gran velocidad, borregos y casas de campo a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto, por el pasillo de otro vagón caminaba un niño de once años con gran porte; sus ojos pícaros de color miel estaban cubiertos por lentes negros redondos y se podía entrever que podía divertir al mundo con sólo voltear a verlo, tenía un toque de rebeldía que lo hacía único; su cabello indomable de color negro azabache parecía recién revuelto por el aire. Su nombre era James Potter.

James encontró, con una sonrisa en sus labios, el vagón vacío que tanto rato llevaba buscando. Arrastró su baúl hacia adentro y lo acomodó junto con su lechuza en el compartimiento; sacó una revista de quidditch de su mochila, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

Afuera del vagón al poco rato se empezaron a escuchar gritos, James rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, se levantó y asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Ahí se encontraba una chica como de diecisiete años, vestida de una túnica negra con fondo verde, que le gritaba a todo pulmón a un niño de once años quien también tenía la túnica del colegio puesta, este los observó.

—¡Tienes que entrar al vagón y conocerlos a todos! —gritó la muchacha mayor al pequeño—, no me digas que el pequeñito Sirius tiene miedo porque no está mami para defenderlo. Además, ¿cómo te llevarás con todos ellos en la casa si no convives con nosotros? —dijo la chica reprendiendo al pequeño que había llamado Sirius. "_Está loca e histérica" _pensó James viéndolos.

—Punto uno, Bella, ¡aléjate de mí! —contestó el chico algo molesto—, punto dos, no necesito a mi madre para darme cuenta que esos chicos están igual de desquiciados que ¡Tú! —El niño respiró un momento para tratar de calmarse—, y punto número tres, ¡lo único que le ruego a Merlín! Es que no me toque en Slytherin, ¡junto a ti! —Su voz denotaba desprecio. Sin embargo, Bella, como la había llamado el niño, rió como esquizofrénica.

—Pero, Sirius, ¡por Merlín! ¿En qué otra casa estarías? —preguntó Bella con voz de ironía— ¡Un sangre limpia como tú! Con una familia de nuestra estirpe, ¡somos parte de la honorable y ancestral casa de los Black! ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? —La chica se escuchaba exasperada—, y con los excelentes brujos que son mis tíos, ¡no me hagas reír! —El tono de burla de ella enojó más al pequeño.

—Te lo advierto, Bella, ¡déjame en paz en Hogwarts! No voy a detenerme como lo hago frente a mi madre, ¡no te metas conmigo! —Sirius se dio la vuelta mientras que en sus ojos grises se notaba la rabia que le profesaba a la muchacha.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Sirius? —preguntó mordazmente Bella.

—A un vagón donde pueda tener un viaje tranquilo, lejos de tus locuras y las de tus amiguitos —respondió Sirius sin voltear a verla. Bella bufó algo harta, le dio la espalda y decidió que era mejor intentarlo más tarde. _"Ya lo hará. ¡Quedará en Slytherin! Y tendrá que quitarse su altanería",_ pensó mientras se iba a su compartimiento.

Sirius comenzó a caminar hacia James, quien al ver la situación había decidido salir al pasillo y ahora se recargaba en el marco sobre la ventana esperando que Sirius pasara frente suyo.

—Hay lugar en el vagón —comentó James con su típica sonrisa de lado cuando Sirius pasó frente a él ignorándolo.

—Quiero un vagón solo, ¡gracias! —Lo miró Sirius con amargura un momento, para después comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

—¡Vamos! Entra. De primero, ¿no? —James le sonrió con más energía mientras que al mismo tiempo le señalaba el vagón que él tenía. Sirius se detuvo, lo volteó a ver para sólo alzar los hombros y mover la cabeza en aprobación.

—Yo también, ¡soy James Potter! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —James le tendió la mano, pero Sirius no se movió, sólo volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Por lo que pude escuchar no quieres estar en Slytherin. Entonces, ¿qué casa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Sirius, quien se le quedó mirando. _"Así que ya conociste a la histérica de prima", _pensó con rabia.

—Gryffindor —le contestó de manera fría y escueta al moreno.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó James de nuevo sin dejarle de estirar su mano mientras sonreía con más ganas.

La actitud de Sirius cambió un poco ante la insistencia de James. _"¿Con que James Potter?_ —pensó—_ ¡Hum es simpático! Mira que hacerme reír después del disgusto con la histérica de Bella, ¡a mí! ¡A Sirius Orión Black! Eso es mucho decir"._ Le estrechó la mano al moreno al mismo tiempo que le decía.

—Sirius Back, ¿a ti qué casa quieres que te toque? —le preguntó a James mientras ambos entraban al vagón.

—¡Hasta la pregunta ofende! ¡Por supuesto que Gryffindor! ¿Existe otra? —contestó James con tono de suficiencia lo que hizo que Sirius soltara una carcajada.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Ambos chicos se largaron a reír y siguieron platicando mientras el viaje rumbo a Hogwarts continuaba.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde por lo que la señora del carrito de los dulces comenzó su recorrido por el tren. La atenta mujer se acercó a uno de los primeros compartimientos, en l que se suponía que debían viajar los prefectos. Pero sólo se hallaban dos chicos inmersos en una conversación.

Uno de ellos era una chica como de diecisiete años, con su cabello dorado, el cual cubría sutilmente sus ojos color miel. En sus manos llevaba un pergamino y una pluma mientras le explicaba algo al otro chico que la acompañaba quien parecía de su misma edad.

—¿Quieren algo del carrito, muchachos? —preguntó la señora en un tono suave y amoroso.

—Gracias sólo un pastel y jugo de calabaza para mí por favor —contestó la chica poniéndose de pié y acercándose al carrito mientras que de sus bolsillos sacaba unos cuantos galeones.

—Deja, Cathy, yo pago, —refiriéndose a la chica—, deme también tres ranas de chocolate y otro jugo de calabaza por favor. —El chico se puso de pié a un lado de ella mientras le daba dos galeones a la señora y tomaba las cosas que habían comprado, para volver a sentarse en el vagón. La señora del carrito les sonrió para seguir su camino.

—Yo iba a pagar, Albert —dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

—No está de más que un caballero page. Además, ¿qué diría mi padre si supiera que he dejado que una chica pague frente mío? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! —Sonrió el chico guiñándole uno de sus ojos azules.

—¡Qué cosas dices! En fin, gracias de todas maneras —contestó Cathy ya más tranquila—, ¿seguimos con lo de los horarios? Quiero que McGonagall los tenga esta misma noche para que empecemos las rondas —preguntó Cathy quien ya estaba vestida con su capa de fondo azul y en la solapa de la misma llevaba una insignia plateada con las letras de _"PA"_, seguida por el escudo que traía un cuervo bordado.

—Si, además creo que tienes razón, es mejor que se los demos a McGonagall después del banquete, ¿te parece? —Albert era un chico de cabello castaño, llevaba su uniforme pulcramente arreglado junto con su capa color negro de fondo verde, la cual también tenía su insignia de _"PA"_ en la solapa a un lado del escudo de serpiente.

—Bien veamos, si ponemos a Malfoy con Longbottom a vigilar la torre de astronomía y el séptimo piso, ¿crees que se maten? —Sonrió maliciosamente Cathy mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que sea yo el asesinado antes que Longbottom? Malfoy no lo puede ver ni en pintura, mejor que vaya con Beasant no creo que él tenga ningún problema —Albert le contestó con una mirada en sus ojos de malicia, mientras mordía una de sus ranas de chocolate.

—¡No! —La chica se sobresaltó un poco—, si le digo a Guilbert que va hacer ronda con Malfoy la que terminará acompañando a Madame Pomfey mañana, envés de estar en clases, ¡seré yo! —contestó voz divertida, pero con cara de falso temor.

—Creo que éste año va a ser difícil hacer que las rondas queden bien y aceptables, los prefectos no se llevan muy bien que digamos —dijo el muchacho con algo de preocupación—. Además, creo que los únicos de diferentes casas que podemos vernos y llevarnos como, Merlín manda, somos tú y yo. —El chico la miró interesado.

—Sencillo —contestó con diversión la chica—. ¡Pongámoslos por parejas! —Sonrió con malicia.

—Te recuerdo que van por parejas —contestó irónico Albert.

—No me estas entendiendo —dijo Cathy mientras movía su dedo índice en señal de reprobación—, es sabido que a Longbottom le gusta Wood. Que a Guilbert le da igual con quien haga la ronda mientras no sea Malfoy su compañero. Y que Malfoy derrapa por cierta Black de sexto; que de paso está decir que este año también es prefecta —respondió divertida la chica.

—¡Qué bien te enteras de los chismes, Malcomuck! —contestó Albert con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios.

—Simplemente me informo, querido. —La chica le guiñó un ojo—, pero ya está Malfoy vigilará con Black la torre de astronomía, el sexto y el séptimo piso durante el primer trimestre. Así que, Guilbert junto con Gideon Prewett, vigilarán las mazmorras y los invernaderos. Frank y Alice, el segundo, tercer y cuarto piso. Mientras que los prefectos de Hufflepuff, los pasillos cercanos a la torre de Gryffindor, el gran comedor y la cocina. —La chica anotaba todo en su pergamino al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué vamos hacer nosotros entonces? —preguntó intrigado para darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y onservarla con una mirada llena de asombro.

—Sencillo, —respondió la chica con soltura y en son de estar esperando una réplica—, vigilar que los prefectos cumplan con su deber, ¿no soy un genio, Lestrange? —sonrió y mordió tranquilamente su pastel de calabaza, para recibir de Albert una mirada llena de asombro y diversión.

—Me das miedo, Catherin —dijo éste alzado una ceja—, y seguro McGonagall nos lo acepta, ¿cierto? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No perdemos nada, ¿no crees? —contestó divertida, al mismo tiempo que el chico sólo alzaba los hombros.

El tren siguió su camino mientras que la luz del sol se ocultaba totalmente; al poco rato de que se había hecho de noche, éste comenzó a aminorar el paso hasta que se acercó a un pueblo de edificios de piedra construidos de manera poco creíble a la vista de un ser humano común.

La locomotora del Expreso bajó la velocidad hasta que se detuvo en el andén de aquel pueblo, el silbato del tren les avisó a los alumnos que era momento de bajarse, los prefectos abrieron las puertas de los vagones e hicieron que los alumnos comenzaran a descender.

Al principio de aquel andén se encontraba un hombre bastante más alto de lo normal, con grandes y largas barbas negras con un abrigo viejo puesto encima, quien comenzó a llamar a todos los alumnos de primer año para que se acercaran a él. Los alumnos de los demás años mientras tanto, tomaron los carruajes que los esperaban para llevarlos hasta el castillo. Sin embargo, Lily, que estaba platicando con Severus observó el letrero del andén que se encontraba a un lado de aquel hombre tan grande y leyó "_Andén de Hogsmeade_".

—¿Hogsmeade? —murmuró Lily a Severus en tono de asombro.

—Es un pueblo cercano al castillo. No debe de faltar mucho —contestó Severus.

—Bien, ¿son todos los de primer año? —preguntó el hombre que los había llamado, algunos alumnos asistieron.

—Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid. Soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, además de que esta noche también seré guía para su llegada al castillo. ¡Síganme por favor! —Les ordenó el semigigante.

Los chicos de primero comenzaron a seguirlo a través de un camino empedrado que los llevaba por unos árboles, después de un rato de caminar por lo que parecía un bosque, Hagrid, los llevó hasta la orilla de un lago en donde encontraron varios botes y al fondo un majestuoso castillo en lo alto de una colina.

—¡Wow! —Fue la única expresión que pudo salir de la boca de James al ver el castillo.

—¡Fabuloso! —exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Es hermoso, Severus! —le comentó Lily a Severus con gran ilusión, Hagrid los llamó.

—Suban en grupos de cuatro a los botes para que podamos cruzar hacia el castillo. —El semigigante subió a un bote y los alumnos lo siguieron sin cambiar su cara de asombro. James miró el lago y sacó su mano del bote tratando de tocar el agua, Severus que iba con ellos le comentó.

—Creo que no deberías de hacer eso, en Historia de Hogwarts dice que hay un calamar gigante y que ataca a quien lo molesta. —James no le contestó, sólo alzó las cejas y lo volteó a ver.

—No le tengo miedo —le dijo después y movió su mano dentro del agua.

—¡Hey tu! El de lentes y cabello revuelto, ¡no saques las manos del bote! —pidió Hagrid, James metió la mano y observó a Severus "_éste es un metiche_" pensó refiriéndose al chico que acaba de molestarlo, pero no dijo nada mientras continuaban su cruce por el lago.

Al poco rato los botes se acercaron hacia un muelle que se encontraba en la parte de debajo de la colina en donde se encontraba el castillo, los botes aparcaron en el muelle y los alumnos comenzaron a descender de ellos.

Hagrid, se acercó a lo que era una vieja puerta de madera tallada, dio tres golpes los cuales sonaron algo huecos y esta se empezó a abrir lentamente mientras aparecía en el umbral a una señora mucho más baja que él, de túnica larga de color verde botella y sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color.

—Profesora McGonagall, los de primer año. —Señaló Hagrid a los pequeños que estaban a su al redor.

—Gracias, Hagrid, yo me encargo —contestó la profesora mirando a los alumnos.

—Por favor, ¡síganme! —pidió amablemente McGonagall y todos los alumnos de primer año la comenzaron a seguir.

El castillo era simplemente un "_sueño_" como pensó Lily, parecía una estructura sumamente antigua de piedra, con antorchas que iluminaban el paso, viejas armaduras, escaleras de piedra y grandes ventanales que mostraban los terrenos cercanos del colegio gracias a la luz de la luna.

De pronto la profesora McGonagall hizo que se detuvieran frente a una puerta de madera enorme y se les quedó observando.

—Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en un momento más serán seleccionados para sus casas, las cuales son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. —Los alumnos la observaron con atención.

—Sus casas son como su familia y podrán obtener puntos cuando tengan un triunfo, pero si cometen alguna falta los perderán. —La profesora hizo una pausa—, bien ahora, ¡síganme para la selección! —McGonagall comenzó caminar e hizo que los alumnos la siguieran hacia unas puertas altas de madera, que al abrirse dejaron ver un enorme comedor con cuatro mesas llenas de los alumnos de cursos mayores, velas flotando arriba en el techo que mostraba el cielo que se encontraba afuera del castillo.

—¿Dices que está encantado, Severus? —preguntó la pelirroja. Al escuchar el cometario James sólo puso los ojos en blanco. McGonagall se detuvo cuando llegó hasta el frente del gran comedor, en donde se encontraba una mesa de manera horizontal con todos los maestros ahí, además de un taburete con un sombrero encima el cual era roído y viejo.

Sin motivo aparente, una vez que los alumnos de primero se detuvieron, el gran comedor se quedó en un silencio sepulcral y ese sombrero viejo y roído, comenzó a moverse dejando ver una especie de boca salir de sus arrugas, se escuchó su voz.

"_**Viejo, roído y remendado estaré**_

_**sin embargo miedo no me debes tener**_

_**pues tu casa yo seleccionaré**_

_**de mí no te puedes esconder.**_

_**Algunos lustros han pasado**_

_**desde que cuatro casas, cuatro magos formaron**_

_**fijándose en las virtudes de cada mago**_

_**fue así como los seleccionaron.**_

_**El temerario Godric Gryffindor quería **_

_**a los más valientes y llenos de osadía.**_

_**La buena Helga Hufflepuff buscaba**_

_**a aquellos cuya lealtad no condicionaban.**_

_**La sabia Rowena Ravenclaw prefirió**_

_**a los magos de gran mente y razón.**_

_**Más Salazar Slytherin sólo entrenó**_

_**magos astutos y llenos intuición.**_

_**Tan sólo debes escucharme**_

_**no tengas miedo, yo puedo ayudarte.**_

_**Porque guiarte yo puedo**_

_**pues yo soy el único que te puede quitar el miedo…."**_

El gran comedor estalló en aplausos, McGonagall, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Los voy a ir llamando, caminarán hasta mí, se sentarán en el taburete y se pondrán el sombrero para que sean seleccionados. —Desenrolló un pergamino—, Black, Sirius, —Sirius se separó de James y caminó hacia la profesora, cuando se sentó en el taburete estaba realmente nervioso, lo último que vio antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue la sonrisa amenazadora de su prima, para después escuchar una fina vocecita en su mente y comenzar a pedirle que no lo pusiera en Slytherin.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó en el gran comedor un grito del sombrero el cual lo mandaba a Gryffindor. Sin embargo, cuando Sirius se quitó el sombrero y observó el gran comedor, varias miradas lo observaban y el silencio lo siguió hasta que se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Volteó a ver a Bella, para sonreírle entre irónico y divertido mientras McGonagall salía de la impresión y llamaba a otro alumno, el cual fue a dar a Ravenclaw en medio de los aplausos.

—Black, Andrómeda, —llamó McGonagall al siguiente, una pequeña de facciones parecidas a las de Sirius, con cabello obscuro chino y ojos violeta caminó hacia el taburete para sentarse en él. La profesora le puso el sombrero y éste después de pensarlo un poco, la mandó a Slytherin mientras se escuchaban aplausos por parte de la mesa de aquella casa, Andrómeda volteó a ver a su primo con una mirada algo triste y de ensoñación, quien le contestó de lejos de la misma forma en son de despedida.

La selección continuó cuando McGonagall llamó a Edgar Bones, quien fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff mientras que la siguiente en la lista fue Lily Evans, la cual caminó sumamente nerviosa hacia el taburete y se sentó en el. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo sentada ahí pues el sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor en donde la recibieron con aplausos. Después de la lista siguió Benjy Fenwick, quien quedó seleccionado en Ravenclaw. Luego siguió otro chico que fue a dar a Slytherin, la siguiente fue una chica seleccionada para Hufflepuff, hasta que le tocó el turno a James Potter.

James se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto, en señal de que estaba nervioso y, comenzó a caminar hacia McGonagall. Se sentó en el taburete para que la profesora le colocara el viejo sombrero. Una vocecita se escuchó en su cabeza, a la cual el chico le rogó que lo pusiera en Gryffindor. A los pocos minutos, el sombrero al parecer obedeció la petición del chico, pues gritó "Gryffindor" mientras James alegre se quitaba el sombrero y entre aplausos corría a encontrarse con uno de su nuevos amigos, Sirius.

La siguiente en la lista fue Marlene McKinnon, a quien McGonagall llamó y el sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor, luego llamó a otros pequeños que fueron a dar a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin respectivamente.

El siguiente fue Remus John Lupin, con quien el sobrero tardó un poquito en decidir, pero gritó al final que Gryffindor era su lugar. En medio de los aplausos McGonagall llamó a Severus Snape mientras que el sombrero lo mandó a Slytherin directamente. A continuación, la profesora llamó a Petter Pettergrew, a quien el sombrero lo seleccionó en Gryffindor.

Por último quedaba sólo una niña después de que el sombrero seleccionara a otros estudiantes. ¿Su nombre? Hestia Jones, a la que el sombrero envió a Gryffindor. McGonagall tomó el sombrero y el taburete una vez que la pequeña corriera a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y lo sacó del gran comedor.

De la mesa de los profesores se puso de pie uno de ellos, el que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del centro, el cual caminó a donde había estado el taburete con el sobrero, al llegar se aclaró la garganta y todo el comedor quedó en silencio nuevamente.

—Otro año comienza, sé que sus cabecitas en estos momentos vienen llenas de telarañas. Sin embargo, mis queridos alumnos, disfrutemos de éste delicioso banquete, esperando que este ciclo escolar los deje con más conocimientos que con los que han llegado esta noche, por lo que "limones, chocolates y gomitas". ¡Que comience el banquete! —Los aplausos se hicieron escuchar, pero fueron acallados por una ovación al observar las fuentes llenarse de comida mágicamente mientras que el director, volvía a su asiento.

Albus Dumbledore, ése era el nombre de aquel hombre vestido con una túnica larga de color violeta, sobrero puntiagudo, larga barba blanca y sus característicos lentes de media luna que resguardaban unos ojos azules que podrían radiografiar a cualquiera que viera.

El banquete continuó sin ningún percance, los alumnos platicaban de sus vacaciones, de la liga de quidditch, de todo tema que en sus cabezas habitara. Al término del banquete el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y los mandó a dormir, no sin antes decirles algunas reglas que debía recalcar, como que el bosque prohibido, que como su nombre lo indica, estaba prohibido; que no se podían hacer hechizos fuera de los salones de clases y que se pasaran a leer las setenta y tantas reglas pegadas en el despacho del celador, el señor Apollyon Pringle.

Los alumnos de primer año siguieron a los prefectos de sus respectivas casas para que los llevaran a sus salas comunes y sus dormitorios, mientras que los premios anuales se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, para hablar con ella.

—Cathy, he estado pensando —le comentó Albert con voz preocupada mientras caminaban hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

—¿Sobre? —le contestó la chica sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—¿Recuerdas que antes de salir a vacaciones de verano te dije algo? —La chica se paró en seco mientras un recuerdo le llegó a su cabeza. "_Era un día soleado mientras que ella se encontraba sentada en la orilla del lago disfrutando que habían terminado los exámenes por fin, su capa estaba estirada a un lado y sus pies descalzos se relajaban con sentir el suave aire que soplaba sobre aquel lugar. Una voz peculiarmente conocida interrumpió su paz._

—_Sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Ella volteó a ver de quien se trataba y lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco pero, ¿qué hacía él ahí?_

—_¿A sí? Eres adivino entonces —le contestó irónica y volteó a ver hacia el lago de nuevo._

—_¿Sigues molesta? —preguntó el chico de ojos café obscuros._

—_¿Cómo quieres que esté, Albert? Guilbert, es mi mejor amigo y no tenías por que golpearlo sólo porque te plazca hacerlo —respodió enojada._

—_¡Tú mejor amigo! —contestó el chico molesto—, ¡no es de amigos que te abrace de esa manera! —gritó._

—_¡No te entiendo de verdad! —Cathy se puso de pie._

—_¡Podrías ser honesta contigo misma! —gritó nuevamente Albert parándose frente a ella._

—_¿Qué demonios, Lestrange? ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones! ¡Mas te vale que te disculpes con Guilbert, o nuestra amistad termina aquí! —Cathy lo picó con su dedo índice en el hombro derecho y se dio la vuelta, pero Albert fue más rápido que ella al detenerla del brazo murmurando algo._

—_Me… me gustas, Cathy. —Bajó la mirada hacia el piso y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero eso Cathy no lo vió, pues se quedó paralizada, ya que no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, cuando pudo reaccionar se zafó del chico y le dijo sin verlo._

—_¡Pídele disculpas a Guilbert, Lestrange! —tomó su capa, se calzó los zapatos sin verlo y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo"._

—¿Cathy? —preguntó el chico observándola.

—De... —tartamudeó la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos—, ¿de qué me hablas? —contestó un poco más segura de sí misma.

—Aquel día en el lago, ¿lo recuerdas? —Insistió el chico.

—Yo, bueno no, yo —tartamudeó la chica nuevamente, un liguero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Señorita Malcomuck, Señor Lestrange, ¡qué bueno que los veo! Tenemos asuntos escolares que terminar de ver, ¿me podrían seguir al despacho por favor? —La voz de la profesora McGonagall interrumpió a los chicos. "_Salvada por McGonagall"_ agradeció mentalmente Cathy mientras que volteó a ver a la profesora.

—Íbamos hacia su despacho ahora profesora —contestó Cathy alejándose rápidamente de Albert.

—Bien, ¡síganme por favor! —Pidió la profesora McGonagall. Albert se quedó mirando a la Ravenclaw, la cual disimuladamente y aliviada por ello siguió a la profesora al despacho, el chico suspiró por lo bajo. _"Huye, pero no por mucho tiempo, Malcomuck."_ Mientras se encaminaba junto a la profesora y a la chica al despacho.

—Bien chicos y esta es nuestra sala común —comentó una chica alta de cabello corto y tez blanca mientras les mostraba a los chicos de primer año la sala común Gryffindor, la cual tenía en los muros tapetes bordados con leones en color oro en un fondo rojo, sillones muidos de color rojo escarlata obscuro, una chimenea de piedra y dos entradas al otro extremo de ella con escaleras de roca.

—De éste lado están nuestros dormitorios —informó un muchacho como de diecisiete años, de cara regordeta y ojos castaños, los pequeños de primero siguieron al prefecto hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios mientras que las niñas siguieron a la prefecta hacia otra de las escaleras para que las llevara a sus dormitorios.

Cuando James entró a su dormitorio volteó a ver a sus tres compañeros de cuarto, los cuales al entrar habían tomado sus baúles para acomodarlos en las camas que aún iban a escoger.

—¿No pensarán acostarse o sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

—Se supone que tenemos clases mañana temprano —contestó Remus, que era un chico alto de cabello largo tomado en una coleta de caballo, pálido como la luz de la luna y con ojos café claros hundidos.

—Pero eso es mañana, creo que a lo que Potter se refiere es a ahora en la noche, Lupin, —dijo Sirius mientras sacaba las cosas de su baúl.

—Exacto y soy, James, Sirius. —Sonrió—, creo que aunque tengamos clases mañana, podemos hacer algo ahora, tengo algunas cosas en el baúl que pueden divertirnos un rato —comentó mientras abría su baúl.

—Si ustedes no quieren dormir esta perfecto, no es por ser aguafiestas chicos pero la verdad estoy algo cansado —respondió Remus poniéndose la piyama.

—Vamos, jugar siempre es divertido y si James, quiere jugar junto con Sirius, yo no tengo objeción. ¡Me uno a ustedes! Claro si me invitan. ¿Qué juegos traes? —preguntó Petter saltando de su cama y acercándose a James.

—Si Lupin, no quiere jugar por mí está bien, James, pero juguemos a algo divertido —respondió Sirius mientras mordía una rana de chocolate.

—¿Eso es chocolate? —preguntó Remus observando con demencia la rana de chocolate de Sirius.

—Este… si —contestó Sirius celoso y tratando de esconder su rana de chocolate.

—¿Me das? —preguntó Remus con una carita de borrego a medio morir.

—No, ¡es mío! —contestó rejego Sirius.

—Tengo Snap explosivo, un juego de oro de Gobstones, Ajedrez Mágico y algunas de las mejores bromas de Zonko —confirmó James sacando una caja de su baúl.

Los chicos siguieron en su habitación mientras tanto en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, los premios anuales Cathy y Albert aún seguían ahí hablando con ella.

—Bueno chicos, creo que los horarios de las rondas de prefectos no están del todo mal —McGonagall los observó—, ahora lo que sí no estoy de acuerdo es que queden por tanto tiempo fijos tendremos que… —no pudo terminar de hablar pues una explosión se escuchó venir desde uno de los pisos de arriba del castillo, en la parte de la torre de Gryffindor. Tanto McGonagall como los dos premios anuales se quedaron mirando.

—Creo profesora que eso ha sido un estallido —comentó Albert volteando hacia la puerta.

—Vayan a sus salas comunes chicos y verifiquen que todo está bien. Yo voy a la sala de Gryffindor y mandaré a uno de los prefectos a ver a Hufflepuff —ordenó la profesora con cara de preocupación mientras salían del despacho a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, una segunda explosión fuerte se volvió a escuchar y cada uno salió disparado hacia sus destinos.

* * *

**N/A: Hola. Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero ver tu comentario, review, galletita, o crítica (mala o buena) por aquí pues me encantaría saber tu opinión. Saludos.**

**N/A 2: Bien, Como verán sí me apegaré al canon de Harry Potter, lo más posible. Sin embargo, para mí versión de la historia, la edad de Bella, Narcisa, y Andrómeda, por cuestiones de la tráma de éste fic, deben de ir así por lo que espero me disculpen, que les guste y demás cosas que uno suele decir.**

**Saludos Cali.  
**


	3. II La mansión de los Lestrange

_**Capítulo II**_

"_**La Mansión de los Lestrange"**_

La luna alumbraba la noche mientras el viento soplaba suave sobre las calles adoquinadas de aquel pequeño pueblo en el que había pocas mansiones. En medio de la calle, se escuchó un crac que interrumpió el silencio que reinaba por ese lugar. Entre las penumbras un hombre encapuchado comenzó a caminar haciendo que su capa ondeara sobre los adoquines.

Sus pasos se escuchaban firmes, decididos y fríos; sus manos eran largas y tan blancas como la luna. El hombre se detuvo frente a un enorme portón negro antiguo de hierro forjado, el cual tenía figuras de un estilo bastante cargado.

De su bolsillo sacó una vara de madera, color negra, con un mango en forma de hueso. Sin decir palabra alguna, apuntó hacia la puerta dejando salir de ella un halo de luz que inundó el lugar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta de hierro se moviera y dejara ver a una criatura bajita, de ojos saltones, orejas puntiagudas y vestida con harapos; la cuál con una reverencia muy marcada hizo pasar al encapuchado hacia un jardín muy arreglado hasta llevarlo a lo que era una enorme mansión, de techos altos cubiertos con tejas, paredes de piedra y ventanales que tenían marcos de madera bien pulida.

El encapuchado y el elfo llegaron hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, el elfo hizo otra reverencia cuando entraron al hall y con una voz chillona le informó.

—Avisaré al amo Lestrange que usted ha llegado, Señor —El encapuchado ni siquiera se movió cuando el elfo le habló. Sin embargo, eso no le molestó a la criatura pues salió caminando por el pasillo que se encontraba cerca, dejando a aquel hombre solo en el hall de aquella mansión.

Pasados unos minutos, por el mismo pasillo apareció un señor alto de tez blanca, el cual llevaba un traje con una capa larga negra especialmente arreglada.

—Buenas noches, Lord, ¿a qué debo su agradable visita? —preguntó el hombre señalándole que pasara hacia lo que parecía la sala de la mansión.

—Lestrange —contestó el Lord en son de saludo mientras que con sus alargadas manos se descubría la cabeza, dejando ver una cara excesivamente pálida junto a sus ojos rojos denotaban ira.

—¿Quiere algo de beber? —preguntó impaciente el señor Lestrange. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues el Lord solo movió la cabeza en son de negar el ofrecimiento.

—Mi visita, Adolphus, es para hacerte una propuesta a ti y a tu familia. En especial a tus dos hijos mayores.

—¿Una propuesta? —preguntó Adolphus Lestrange, haciendo que ambos tomaran asiento en aquella sala tan antigua y decorada.

—Sí, una propuesta, el linaje de tu familia es puro. Al ser una familia antigua y de sangre limpia sobre todo, me gustaría que se unieran a mí. Por la limpieza de la sangre, Adolphus. —La voz de Voldemort sonaba fina, fría y expectante, a Lestrange se le erizó la piel de la nuca.

—¿Unirnos? ¿Por la limpieza de la sangre? Siempre has sabido, Lord, lo qué pienso al respecto. Conmigo cuentas, claro está. —Le dio un sorbo a su vaso, se notaba nervioso—. Pero, ¿mis hijos? —En el umbral de la puerta de la sala apareció un muchacho con facciones muy parecidas a las de Aldolphus Lestrange, su fina nariz y sus ojos penetrantes, hacían verlo con altivez.

—Buenas noches, padre, señor —Saludó respetuosamente el chico—. Voy a ir a casa de Avery, padre.

—¿Es tu hijo, Aldophus? —preguntó Voldemort con gran interés.

—Sí, Lord, él es Rodolphus. Es el mayor de los tres, tiene diecinueve años y lleva dos años trabajando en el Ministerio después de que terminó Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no creo que él tenga mis mismos ideales hacia los impuros —contestó rápidamente el señor Lestrange.

—¿Impuros? —Esa palabra salió de la boca del chico como si fuera la porquería más grande que pudo haber pasado por su boca—. Una clase de escoria se debería de erradicarse de nuestro mundo si me lo permiten decir, caballeros. —Voldemort volteó a ver con gran interés al muchacho—. Además, padre, creo que lo que pienso sobre ellos se apega mucho a tu lema de que, "son indignos para poder existir".

La risa fría y espectral del Señor Tenebroso, como lo llamaban sus seguidores, retumbó por toda la habitación.

—¿Quieres unirte a mis filas, muchacho? —preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa triunfal. Mas el señor Lestrange estaba algo tenso en su sillón observando la escena mientras que una sonrisa placentera, se dibujó en la cara de aquel chico de tan sólo diecinueve años.

…

Los pasos de la profesora McGonagall se escuchaban firmes y ensordecedores por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, cuando una tercera explosión se escuchó retumbar de nuevo, la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor apresuró el paso para llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó el retrato a la apurada profesora.

—"_Acurum linare"_ —respondió McGonagall impaciente, el cuadro comenzó a moverse dejando entre ver una nube espesa de varios colores que cubría por completo la sala común de la torre.

A lo lejos se escuchaban niñas llorando, alumnos tratando de dispersar aquel humo que los cubría, fuegos artificiales aún prendidos y pequeños estallidos que venían de lo que parecía ser las habitaciones altas de la torre.

La profesora sacó la varita del bolsillo de su capa verde, empezó a moverla y la nube lentamente comenzó a desaparecer. Por lo que hasta ese momento pudo ver al prefecto de Gryffindor luchando para que unas luces de bengala lo dejaran subir a los dormitorios de los chicos.

McGonagall, al ver la situación volvió a blandir su varita haciendo que los fuegos artificiales se apagaran.

—Gracias, profesora —agradeció agitadamente el prefecto.

—Señor Longbottom, me puede explicar, ¿qué sucede aquí? —preguntó McGonagall algo desesperada por tanto alboroto.

—¿Con exactitud? —preguntó el aludido algo más que desesperado, McGonagall asintió—. No lo sé, profesora, de la nada se escucharon explosiones en uno de los cuartos de los chicos y luego la nube atacó a toda la torre, como si fuera una tolvanera —respiró Longbottom tratando remendar la parte baja de su capa del uniforme, la cual estaba quemada por los fuegos artificiales.

De las escaleras de las chicas apareció una alumna con la insignia de prefecta, junto a ella se encontraban Lily Evans y Marlene McKinnon, ambas con los piyamas quemados.

—Profesora, estas chicas están lastimadas, la señorita McKinnon de sus piernas y la señorita Evans tiene quemaduras en las manos, no de gravedad, claro —respiró la prefecta—. Además, creo que tenemos más daños con las chicas, porque toda la ropa ha sido quemada y hay dos alumnas más de primero que no lograron escapar de los fuegos artificiales —informó la prefecta.

—¿Pero quién metió tal cantidad de fuegos artificiales al colegio? —preguntó McGonagall mientras que cuatro chicos de primero bajaban cabizbajos y con cara de regaño hasta donde se encontraban ya todos los alumnos reunidos en la sala común.

Los cuatro parecían un polvorón andante, las gafas de James estaban estrelladas, Sirius tenía su piyama de franela con hoyos por todos lados, Peter traía su cabello chamuscado mientras que Remus se mostraba con una rajada en la cara, no muy grande, pero sí llena de sangre.

—Fui…fui…—comenzó a hablar James. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

—Fue culpa mía, profesora —James, Sirius y Petter observaron incrédulos a la contestación que estaba dando Remus.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Sirius aún si creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sin embargo, Remus volteó a verlo pidiéndole que se quedara callado.

—Señor Lupin, ¡escucho su explicación! —Sentenció McGonagall como quien pide un veredicto.

—Yo, yo… —tartamudeó un poco Remus pero suspiró después—, lo que sucede es que estaba arreglando mis cosas y se me han caído todos mis ingredientes de pociones, sobre una caja de artículos de Zonko que habían en la habitación, ha sido un accidente. —Lo que había contestado no era del todo mentira. Pero, "_¿porqué se echaba él la culpa?_" se preguntó James.

—Ya veo —contestó McGonagall después de observarlos un momento—. Bien, los que estén heridos hagan el favor de seguir a la señorita Wood a la enfermería, los demás vayan a sus habitaciones a dormir, en cuanto a ustedes cuatro, señores. —La mirada de McGonagall parecía severa—, creo que será mejor que no vuelvan a meter fuegos artificiales al colegio. Mañana irán a la oficina del señor Pringle para cumplir la detención por los destrozos causados y si me llego a enterar de otra situación de estas, no seré tan benevolente. —Los cuatro Gryffindors se observaron mutuamente—. Por cierto, señor Lupin, tendrá que ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore mañana después de clases y de su detención.

—Pero, si él no ha tenido la culpa —reclamó James.

—El motivo de la visita del señor Lupin con el director, no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado esta noche, señor Potter. Así que, señor Lupin, el profesor Dumbledore lo espera mañana después de clases. ¡A dormir ustedes cuatro! ¡Ahora! —mandó McGonagall.

Los cuatro chicos dieron media vuelta y subieron a su habitación callados, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que todo estaba tirado, parecía como si hubiera sido una batalla campal. Sin embargo, McGonagall había subido detrás de ellos y con solo mover su varita, todo volvió a su lugar para quedar en orden de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, señores —Una vez que la profesora cerró la puerta, James esperó unos minutos hasta no escuchar ruido, ninguno dijo nada cuando él se paró de la cama en medio de la habitación y preguntó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Aunque la pregunta fue hecha al aire, todos sabían que iba dirigida a uno de ellos en particular. Sirius volteó a ver a James y a Lupin al mismo tiempo.

—Si cometías el error de despotricar que había sido porque a Sirius se le ocurrió, que era mejor experimentar pociones en lugar de jugar snap explosivo y que todo se salió de control cuando Peter tiró sin querer el caldero y todo explotó quien sabe cuántas veces. —Suspiró Remus—. Estarían, bueno, estaríamos expulsados. Además, estoy cansado y quería regresar rápidamente a dormir, si la profesora McGonagall tenía a un culpable, yo podía regresar a mi cama a dormir, ¿no creen? —Remus les sonrió.

—Pensé que sería más difícil convencerte de que éramos irresistibles. —Los cuatro chicos se largaron a reír con el comentario de Sirius, para después apagar las luces y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

La luz del sol alumbraba el castillo esa mañana mientras Lily bajaba hacia el gran comedor, en la entrada se encontraba parado esperándola Severus, quien con una sonrisa y un simple saludo de su mano le indicó que se acercara.

—Hola, Lily —dijo el chico.

—Hola, Severus, ¿estás contento por tu casa? —preguntó Lily mientras dejaba su mochila junto a ella.

—Pues, te diré. —Suspiró—, no digo que esté mal, pero no nos tocó juntos.

—Bueno pero eso no significa que no podamos platicar, somos compañeros y amigos, ¿o no? —Lily le sonrió.

—Hum, cierto somos amigos pero… —Se escuchaba nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo, Severus? —preguntó la chica.

—No nada, entremos al gran comedor —contestó el chico tratando de llevársela, una voz lo interrumpió.

—No puedes sentarte en la mesa de Slytherin perteneces a la casa de Gryffindor, a la casa de los valientes —James había llegado junto con sus tres compañeros y blandía una especie de espada imaginaria en el aire.

—¿Disculpa? —Lily volteó a verlo, parecía molesta.

—Eso, que deberías sentarte con nosotros, no con… con ellos —contestó James.

—A ver si entiendo una cosa, ¿me estás diciendo con quién me tengo que llevar? —preguntó exasperada.

—Lo que James te está diciendo, es que eres de Gryffindor y él es de Slytherin.—Sirius señaló a Severus—. Por lo regular no nos llevamos entre esas casas, seguro eres hija de muggles por eso no lo sabes.

—¿Tienes algún problema con los hijos de muggles, Black? O es una pura pantalla el hecho de que hayas quedado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como toda tu familia. —Severus se puso enfrente de Lily.

—No, yo no tengo ningún problema con que sea hija de muggles, ¿tú sí? —La voz de Sirius sonó seria.

—¿Hija de muggles? Me pueden explicar, ¿qué tiene de malo que yo sea hija de muggles? Son mis padres, yo una bruja, no…

—Existen familias mágicas que ven como escoria a los magos que son hijos de muggles o mestizos —dijo Severus en voz baja hacia Lily.

—Pero es…

—Tonto, sobre todo que magos como los Slytherin lo piensen, por eso te deberías sentar con nosotros. —Insistió James.

—Es la cosa más ilógica que he oído, Severus, tu…

—Somos amigos –le contestó Severus a Lily.

—Ella es de Gryffindor —intervino James.

—El hecho que tú seas un chico de músculos y no de cerebro, no significa que ella sea igual. ¡Vamos, Lily! Busquemos algo de desayunar. —Severus jaló a Lily hacia el gran comedor.

—Idiota —murmuró Sirius.

—No le hagas caso, Sirius, tu perteneces a Gryffindor —dijo James dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vamos a tomar desayuno chicos, que estoy que me como a un hipogrifo —intervino Remus.

—Esa es demasiada hambre, ¿no crees, Remus? —preguntó Petter.

—No tienes idea, Petter, no tienes idea —contestó Remus mientras los cuatro Gryffindors entraban al gran comedor para buscar algo de desayunar.

* * *

**N/A: En primer lugar le doy las gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews y a quienes me han leido y no me han dejado review también. A Luck por los jalones de orejas y a MK por su revisión y sus comentarios. **

**A Becy, por su hermoso review en facebook. A todos muchas gracias.**

**Este capítulo en especial fue dedicado a Moony, en primer lugar por el aniversario del club que acabamos de pasar y en segundo lugar por todas las aventuras que hemos vivido con la saga.**

**Espero que quien lea esta actualización deje un review, que la verdad sirven y alientan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Me despido de ustedes.**

**CaliDark**

**P.D. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
